Where Do We Go From Here?
by MistyGirl1
Summary: Follow on one shot to Worth the Wait. What happened after that first kiss? Are Mark & Princess headed for a relationship, or are they still just friends?


Where Do We Go From Here?

_Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my first story "Worth the Wait". I really appreciate your thoughtful feedback and encouragement. This is a follow up one-shot to the last story. It has a sort of summer holiday theme to it so keep that in mind as you read it. I must give my most heartfelt thanks to Summer39 for helping me write this. I honestly could not have done it without her direction and invaluable suggestions. Thanks so much, my friend! This story is as much yours as it is mine. The usual disclaimer applies. These characters are owned by Sandy Frank and Tatsunoko Productions._

It had been four weeks. Actually four weeks two days and one hour since that night at _Jill's Place_; the night he surprised her with that kiss. It hadn't left her mind since.

_What did it all mean? _She had asked this question to herself often over the past weeks.Was Mark ready to officially take their relationship a step further, or was it simply a wonderful moment shared between them that would never be repeated again?

Princess wasn't sure. What made things all the more confusing was that they had not discussed it since then. He acted the same way around her as he always had, as if nothing had changed.

The sky had begun to darken as the end of the day drew near. An unseasonably cool breeze blew across the lake. Princess was thankful she had brought an extra blanket with her as she placed it around her shoulders to ward off the evening chill. She stared at the landscape before her. She always loved visiting this park. The idyllic scenery was a welcome break from the responsibilities of her everyday life. The G-Force team often came here together during the few days off they had over the years. Today, however, only two members of the team took part in this welcome retreat.

Mark had found a secluded area just for them near a section of the park that was used for camping and which also had a breathtaking view of the lake. He had encouraged her to go that day so they could share a picnic dinner and watch the fireworks show that was planned for the families later that evening. Everyone else on the team had been busy with other things, so Mark and Princess were left to venture out on their own. It felt odd not sharing time here with the others, but she secretly welcomed this opportunity to be alone with him.

Princess scanned the shore of the lake for her sole companion for that day. Mark was searching for some extra wood for the small fire they had built to keep themselves warm. _God, he was gorgeous!_ He was wearing a faded blue t-shirt and some loose fitting swim trunks. His wavy burnished brown hair blew wildly around him in the breeze. The tan of his skin managed to further enhance the color of his sparkling blue eyes; their depth so vividly intense it was like staring into a summer sky.

When the invitation had come to visit the lake, Princess thought _FINALLY _they would discuss what had taken place. But once again, Mark although close in proximity, seemed miles away emotionally. She was beginning to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing! _All those years of fantasizing about something happening between us has finally driven me insane!_ She had gone off the deep end and there was no turning back. Princess had all but given up this evening in her quest for answers about their relationship.

Mark made his way back towards the woods to the raven haired beauty perched on a log. She seemed to be lost in thought as she inattentively twirled a stick in the fire. He knew what was on her mind. It was the same thing that was on his. He had been avoiding the discussion for the past few weeks and it was long overdue. Earlier in the afternoon when they first arrived, the sun had been shining and they went for a quick swim. The pink bikini Princess wore was rather modest, but it hugged her curves in all the right places. Watching her dive in and out of the lake and seeing the droplets of water glisten upon her body had rendered him speechless. _Definitely not the time for a serious conversation, _he thought Although she had been a sight to behold, Mark was somewhat relieved that she was now wearing a t-shirt and shorts. It made it easier to keep his desires in check. _Well now is as good a time as any._

"Looks like you burnt your marshmallow," he remarked.

Princess moved the stick closer and observed the dark black lump stuck to the end.

"Darn!" she exclaimed. "Well, you know how bad I can be with cooking sometimes."

Mark thought back to some of the concoctions that Princess had come up with over the years and worked hard to suppress his laughter.

"Prin, anyone can toast a marshmallow!"

She scowled back at him. It was one thing when she criticized her own cooking skills, but it was a different story when coming from someone else.

Noticing he may have hurt her feelings, Mark attempted a quick recovery.

"Well, anyone can do it with the proper training that is."

He removed the burnt remains of the previous marshmallow on the stick, replaced it with a new one, and handed it back to her. Before he let her put it back into the fire, he gently placed his hands upon hers.

"Here, let me guide you through the process."

With Princess as a willing pupil, Mark showed her how to slowly turn the stick in order to toast each side evenly and keep it far enough away from the flame so it wouldn't burn. In a short time they had a perfectly golden brown marshmallow.

"There, it's ready. Why don't you give it a try?" he declared proudly as he moved it in front of her mouth.

Princess cautiously touched her lips to the marshmallow.

"Ouch! That's hot!" she reacted placing her fingers to her mouth.

"Oh, this will cool it off," he stated as he carefully moved closer to her and blew softly on the marshmallow. She felt his sweet warm breath against her face. Soon they found themselves lost in each other's eyes, the marshmallow almost forgotten.

"I think I'm ready to try it again," Princess said as she reluctantly drew herself away from his gaze and took a bite.

"Mmmm…..," she exclaimed as the sugary confection dripped from her lips. "This is good!"

"Hey, wait a minute. Save some for me!" Mark insisted as he reached in to take a bite for himself.

Soon their mouths were in playful battle vying for the remaining bits of marshmallow on the stick until it was gone. They broke into laughter as they each declared triumph.

"You still have some on your face," Mark indicated as his finger lightly grazed the smudge of marshmallow on her cheek.

He moved closer in an attempt to lick it off, but shifted slightly and his tongue parted her lips, tasting her. Princess closed her eyes and moaned softly as they moved in for a sensuous kiss. Each tasting the remnants of the marshmallow as the kiss deepened. Princess wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face closer. Mark placed his arms around her waist. His hands skimmed under her t-shirt and gently skittered across her lower back sending tiny tremors throughout her body. For a brief moment the young couple gave into their pent up desires.

They stayed locked in their embrace for several minutes, not wanting to leave the world they had created. Mark reluctantly paused a moment to speak.

"Mmmm….that was even sweeter than the first time," he murmured against her lips.

"The first time?" she said in a daze as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah, you know….in the kitchen at _Jill's Place_? Don't tell me you forgot about it!"

"Forgot? You think I forgot?" Princess almost shouted at his accusation as she slightly backed away from him.

Mark's face took on a serious look and his blue eyes darkened.

"Prin, I think we need to talk," he replied.

_Uh, oh…this doesn't sound good._ Princess thought to herself as she started to back away further. Mark reached in, took both her hands in his own, and drew her closer to him. He couldn't let her escape. Not now.

"Prin, I've been thinking about that first kiss….about what it meant…what it started between us."

Mark thought back to the many sleepless nights he spent remembering that moment between them and contemplating what to do next.

"I want us to be together, to have a relationship. I think that's what you want too, right?"

Mark looked hopefully into her eyes for a response. Princess returned a shy smile.

"I think you already know my answer, Mark."

"You have to understand that this is a difficult decision for me," Mark explained as he let out a deep breath. "I was chosen to be commander of G-Force. Playing this role makes getting romantically involved with you or anyone a distraction. It could be disastrous for the team if my mind were on anything other than my duty."

Princess sadly turned her head downwards. Mark reached his hand under her chin and tilted her face back up towards him.

"I care much too deeply about you to ever risk anything happening to you." he said insistently.

Princess noted the deep concern in his voice. They already risked their lives every day, and to add any more danger for themselves and others seemed selfish. She could tell he was struggling with this decision. After all, it had taken them years to get to this point. She knew it wouldn't be easy for them, but her heart just couldn't give up yet.

"We both know the risk Mark, but I'm willing to chance it," she reassured him. "I care a great deal for you and I'd like the opportunity to show you just how much you mean to me. But I understand how important it is for you to lead the team. I can't tell you who or what to choose but I will support whatever your end decision will be."

Mark looked longingly into her soulful green eyes and thanked God that he'd found this most incredible woman. _I would be a fool to give her up._

"So, where do we go from here?" Princess asked.

"I honestly don't know," Mark let out a sigh, "But I know that I don't want to lose you. I think that we should take things one day at a time and see where it leads us."

"I see," she replied realizing that she had to settle for what he could give her at this time.

"Prin are you sure you're willing to stand by me on this?" he questioned. "Taking things one day at a time isn't really committing to a relationship. It's not fair to you and I believe you deserve better than that."

Princess put a soft hand up to cradle his face. "I'm not going anywhere Mark; no one could be better for me than you." Mark placed his warm hand over hers and turned his face towards her palm, kissing it gratefully.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, and then moved in closer. Mark reached for the blanket which had fallen to the ground and drew it around the two of them. Enveloped within the blanket, their arms wrapped around each other, they soon found themselves drawn together in another meaningful kiss, the very act itself an unspoken commitment of their devotion toward each other.

Princess heard a crackle in the air and saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Still caught up in the moment of the kiss, she began to wonder for the second time today if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I know this kiss is great," she whispered, "But am I dreaming or do I see fireworks?"

Mark laughed softly, "I see fireworks every time I kiss you Prin, but these are definitely real."

They turned their heads to look up into the sky. Sure enough the fireworks display had begun. The multi-colored bursts of light sparkled over the lake. The young couple both stared in awe and the spectacle before them, marveling at the patterns forming across the darkened sky. They snuggled closer together to continue to enjoy the display of rainbow-inspired colors, each of them promising to cherish the time that had been bestowed upon them, at least for now.

**_The End – Thanks for reading…_**


End file.
